Das gefrorene Herz
by Smiley110499
Summary: Akis Leben war nie normal . Aber als Riku auftauchte , war es auch nicht mehr dasselbe ...
1. Chapter 1

Das gefrorene Herz Kapitel 01

( Shibuya , Udagawa )

„ Hey Aki ! '' Ich drehte mich um und sah 4 Teenager auf mich zu kommen . Der 1. war ein Junge mit orangenen , stacheligen Haaren , dunkelblauen Kopfhörern und kobaltblauen Augen . Der 2. war ein Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren , ebenfalls braunen Augen und einer süßen Stoffkatze . Der 3. War ebenfalls ein Mädchen , mindestens 1 Jahr jünger als ich , mit blonden Haaren , blauen Augen und einer schwarzen Mütze mit einem kleinem Totenkopf drauf . Der letzte war wieder ein Junge mit einer ähnlichen Mütze wie die von dem Mädchen , das neben ihm lief . Er hatte ebenfalls blaue Augen und blonde Haare und unter seinem Arm ein Skateboard geklemmt . „ Hey Neku . Wie geht's ? '' fragte ich . Der Junge , Neku , verdrehte die Augen . „ Das hast du mich heute morgen auch schon gefragt ! Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir ? '' „ Was ist ? Das ist aber nicht die Aki , die ich kenne . Die Aki , die ich kenne , würde , kaum das ihr großer Bruder vor ihr steht , ihm die Kopfhörer abnehmen und sie sich selber aufsetzen . '' sagte das Mädchen neben ihm . „ Shiki , ich glaube , Aki hat mal wieder in den letzten Tagen etwas angestellt . '' „ Yo , Aki was hast du angestellt ? Hat dich Joshua mal wieder heimgesucht ? '' „ Nein . Ihr liegt beide falsch . Beat , Rhyme , ihr habt keine Ahnung , was Aki gestern passiert ist . '' sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen . Ein Junge , ungefähr ein Jahr älter als ich , stand da und lächelte . „ Los . Sag ihnen was passiert ist . '' „ Josh , du solltest aufhören , dich in anderen Leuten Angelegenheiten einzumischen . '' kam es von Neku . „ Und warum sollte ich das tun ? Wenn ich auch dabei war ? '' „ Bitte ? Der war dabei ?! Okay , spucks aus ! Was hast du angestellt ? '' „ Hah ... Okay ... Ich hab ausversehen mal wieder jemanden in eine Eisstatue verwandelt . Aber ich hab das nicht gewollt ! '' „ Mann , deine Kräfte machen mir so langsam echt Angst . '' „ Ich kann doch nix dafür ! Es ist nicht meine Schuld , dass ich damit geboren wurde ! '' Tja , wenn man mit diesen Kräften geboren wurde , hat man auf jeden Fall nicht einfach . Es ist schwer , Kräfte , die einen alles einfrieren lassen , zu kontrollieren . „ Ich weiß ... Hey , hat irgendwer Lust auf Kaffee ? Ich schon . '' „ Wenn ihr mich einladet , zahl ich auch . '' „ Okay , Josh . Aber wehe , wenn nicht . '' „ Hey , irgendwie werde ich ja wohl einen Kaffee bekommen . Vielleicht geht der Kaffee auch aufs Haus ... '' „ Für dich vielleicht , aber für uns ganz bestimmt nicht . '' erwiderte Neku .


	2. Chapter 2

Das gefrorene Herz Kapitel 02

( Der mysteriöse Turm , Riku's P.O.V )

„ Ihr wolltet mit mir sprechen , Meister Yen-Sid ? '' „ Ja . Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich , Riku . Du hast doch erzählt , dass ihr , als du und Sora als ihr im Traum Traverse Town wart , auf 6 Kinder aus einer anderen Welt getroffen habt . Ich möchte dass du diese Welt aufsuchst und nach einem Mädchen namens Aki Sakuraba suchst . Sie hat eine Kraft , die so groß ist , dass sie sie nicht kontrollieren kann . Aki lebt in einer Welt namens Shibuya , einer Großstadt . Ich möchte dass du sie zu mir bringst damit sie ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle bringt . Und wenn du schon dabei bist , erkunde die Welt ein wenig . '' „ Kann ich jemanden mitnehmen ? Es wäre etwas schwer , wenn ich ganz allein durch die Stadt laufe und nach Aki suche . '' „ Dann nimm Lea mit . Dann kriegt der etwas Training in Geduld . '' „ Okay . Ich mach mich dann mal aufden Weg . ''" Komm zurück zu mir , wenn du Lea gefunden hast . Ich öffne dann ein Portal , dass nach Shibuya führt . '' Ich nickte . Als ich dann Lea gefunden hatte , gingen wir zurück zu Meister Yen-Sid und durch das Portal nach Shibuya .

( Shibuya , Dogenzaka )

„ Und wie sollen wir dieses Mädchen finden ? Diese Stadt ist riesig ! '' „ Wir suchen jetzt erstmal Joshua . Der weiß bestimmt , wo wir Aki finden . '' „ Wer ist Joshua ? '' „ Ein Junge , der hier lebt . Ich hab ihn in Traverse Town kennengelernt . Halt einfach nach einem Jungen mit graublonden Haaren , lila Augen , blauem Hemd und schwarzer Hose Ausschau . '' „ Na , wenn das nicht Riku ist . Was machst du denn hier ? '' rief ein Mädchen hinter mir und Lea . Ich drehte mich um und sah eine kleine Gruppe auf uns zukommen . 4 davon kannte ich , die anderen waren mir fremd . „ Hey , Joshua , Rhyme , Beat und Shiki . '' „ Riku ! Ist Sora auch hier ? '' „ Nein , aber dafür hab ich ihn hier mitgebracht . Lea das sind Joshua , Beat , Rhyme und Shiki . Allerdings kenn ich euch beide nicht ... '' Der Junge mit den orangenen Haaren schaute von mir zu Lea und sagte dann : „ Ich bin Neku Sakuraba und das hier ... ,'' Er zeigte auf das Mädchen neben ihm , „ Ist meine Schwester , Aki .'' „ Hi .'' Lea und ich schauten uns an . „ Na das ging aber schnell ... '' „ Bitte ?'' „ Wir, äh ... waren auf der Suche nach einer Aki Sakuraba und ...'' „ Kann ich wissen , was ihr beide von mir wollt ? '' „ Wir ... kennen jemanden der dir helfen könnte , deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren ... ''


End file.
